lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shay Budgell
Shay Budgell (b. April 2, 2000) is an American child actress working today. She was born and raised in Blandon, Pennsylvania. In 2012, she played the role of Young Eponine in the 2012 US tour of Les Miserables, ''sharing her part with fellow child actress Elsie Stilman. At the time Shay was twelve years old, but she has been in two community theatre productions since then, and had already been in several community plays before then. Her role in ''Les Mis was Shay's first (and so far, only) professional role. Since Les Mis, Shay has acted in the plays Our Town ''and ''Whistle Down the Wind, and before that she had roles in the plays Annie Get Your Gun, The Dining Room, and The King and I. The photograph to the right features Shay as she appeared one year after her role in Les Mis, and when she was acting in Our Town. Personal Life Shay Budgell was born on April 2, 2000 to Billie (nee Collins) and Phillip Budgell in Blandon, Pennsylvania. She is an only child. At the age of seven her parents decided that she should become more involved in some sort of arts programme, and gave her the option of signing up for either painting classes or theatre classes. A younger Shay settled for theatre, because as she put it later, "I'm an absolutely horrible drawer!" She was hesitant at first to get really involved with the community theatre troupe because she was as a child rather shy and reserved. But she soon began to warm up to the classes and a year later she took the stage as Nellie in the 1940's musical Annie Get Your Gun, ''and was in a couple of other plays after that. In 2011, she got word that there was a nation-wide casting call for young actresses to audition to play Little Cosette in ''Les Miserables, and was intrigued. Her parents drove her all the say to Pittsburgh for the audition, but the casting director, while impressed with Shay's voice and facial expressions, thought that she looked just a little too old to play Little Cosette, and was instead offered the role of Young Eponine and Little Cosette's understudy should either of those two actresses be unavailable. Shay eagerly took it. After her fling in Les Mis, and a few nights here and there of playing Little Cosette, Shay finally returned home at to community theatre productions, which she continues to greatly enjoy taking part in. Shay says she hopes to be a professional actress when she's older. When asked if she has any dream roles, she stated that she'd love to play Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz. List of Credits * Annie Get Your Gun — Nellie (2008) * The Dining Room — Various Roles (2009) * The King and I — Children's Chorus (2010) * Les Miserables — Young Eponine (2012) * Our Town — Rebecca Gibbs (2013) * Whistle Down the Wind — Brat (2014) Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Stage Cast Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:Éponine